The following U.S. Patent Application and U.S. Patent are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/560,417 discloses an interactive projector mobile apparatus for use as an interactive projector system. The interactive projector apparatus comprises a rotatable projector mount for mounting a projector. The projector may be used to project images on a vertical or horizontal surface. The interactive projector mobile apparatus may also comprise a moveable column on which the projector is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,605 discloses a mobile technology cabinet that includes a compartment having a work platform mounted for rotational motion between a substantially vertical storage position and a deployed position. A monitor support is operatively connected to the work platform such that movement of the work platform between the storage position and the deployed position causes the monitor support to rise from a storage position to a deployed position. The work platform may be rotated relative to the cabinet to simultaneously deploy the work surface and to raise the monitor. A base supports the cabinet for movement on wheels. A frame extends from the base and supports a cabinet such that the cabinet is movable between a raised position and a lowered position.